When Coulson Found Ward
by NothatRose
Summary: Ward and Skye have a talk on who and what made Ward who he is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,**... **SwingDancer** had me wondering, what if Coulson was the one who got hold of Ward in Juvie Hall first. Well, here is what I think but I have to warn you that SkyeWard got into it and it kind of skyerocketed from there. What can I say, SkyeWard has the power to distract. Sorry.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

**Summary** : Who makes Ward what he is.

xox

"Don't you ever relax?"

Skye asked Ward as they sat in the lounge in Providence. After getting his cuts, bruises and cracked ribs taken care by Simmons, Ward and Skye finally settled down to have their promised drinks.

"I am relax," Ward told her as he sat slouched on the long couch.

"Your pose, yeah," Skye sat next to his hip and rested her elbow on his bended knee. "But, don't you ever get out of those stodgy suits. You are just like AC. I was surprised that you didn't introduce yourselves as Agent C and Agent W when you first kidnapped me. Only if AC had put on his dark glasses, you two would have perfected your Men in Black personas."

"You better not let Coulson hear you say that, Rookie." Ward wagged his finger at her. "He takes pride in those suits. It makes him what he is."

"Ok. Ok. I get it. Clothes make the man." Skye rolled her eyes and nodded obligingly before she started pulling on his tie. "But do you really have to have this tie on all the time? I mean, you are supposed to be relaxing. Don't you have anything besides these," pointing to his suit, "to laze around in? Don't you have anything loose and casual? If I hadn't seen you sleep in your T-shirt and sweats, I can swear that you sleep in your suits too."

"I have my mission gear." Ward argued.

"Yup. Minus the jacket, add a Kevlar vest and accessorized it with a couple of dangerous looking ICERs and Waa-Lah! A total make-over!" Skye rolled her eyes. "I've never seen you go scuba diving. I bet your wetsuit comes with a bow tie."

Ward studied Skye for a few moments and it made her nervous.

"Please tell me you are not accessing me with those sharp eyes of yours just because I accessed you on your wardrobe selection. Can't you be off the clock from being my SO for five minutes, at least?"

"I did that once and you didn't like it."

"That was different." Skye said. "I needed your support and I thought you'd care enough to know the real reason for my wanting to be in."

"I was angry then."

"I know. But you know how sorr - "

Ward placed his finger on her lips to stop her from saying anything more.

"Hey," he said softly, "let's not talk about that anymore ok? The reason why I wanted to have this drink with you is so that I can tell you about me. Things you need to know about me. Isn't that what you offered your shoulder for?"

Skye nodded silently when his finger left her lips to linger on her shoulder. Drawing small lazy circles on it.

"Alright," Ward smiled as he slowly glided his fingers down her arm to capture her hand. "But before we start, let me show you how I relax in this suit."

"You're stripping them off?" Skye clapped her hands with glee. "I've always wondered if you prefer just plain black boxers or the ones with cartoon characters on them. Or maybe hearts and kisses?"

"I specifically remembered you saying that you offered to talk and not have sex with me. So, unless, you have other motives than just talking, I don't think I should have any reason to strip off. And if you are wondering if I have a hairy chest, I think the whole team can attest that I don't. I've gone shirtless in front of you guys more times than I can remember."

"Whoa! Wait a minute." Skye held her palm up. "How did you get from me wanting to see your boxers to me wanting to have sex with you and wondering about your chest?"

"That just proves it."

"Prove what?" Skye asked with a puzzling frown.

"That my mind just go off on a tangent whenever I'm with you."

"Is that an insult or compliment."

"Compliment, of course." He replied with a drop dead grin.

"I think I need an ice pack," Skye murmured and he actually laughed as he sat up and started to take his jacket off.

"Need help?" Skye asked as his face grimaced at the movement.

"No. I'm good. Thanks. " Ward replied as she took his jacket and laid it carefully over the back of the couch.

Skye turned just in time to catch Ward loosening his tie before pulling it off completely with a flick of his strong wrist. He then proceeded to undo some buttons on his shirt and cuffs before rolling his sleeve up to reveal his forearm. Lastly, he pulled the shirt tails out of his waistband before settling back among the cushions, with a smile that should be illegal outside a bedroom.

Gone was the usually neat and robotic Agent Grant Ward that Skye knew. Instead, the man in front of her was suddenly a hot, sexy, drool-ably handsome and flagrantly virile male that only exist in a woman's wildest dreams.

The dimness of the lounge lighting only enhance the darkness and smoldering brown orbs in his eyes as they gaze upon her. The shadow that played on his profile and cuts only heightened his dangerous good looks that rendered her paralyzed. His lips moved in a mesmerizing motion that she couldn't take her eyes off. Her ears were deaf to the sounds of the words as they were emitted from his kissable lips.

Only when his fingers lightly tapped her knee, did she was brought out of her trancelike state. Even then, she found it beyond her comprehension to reply to his simple question. A one word question that could be answered by a mere shake or nod of her head. But his husky and spellbinding voice, prevented her from any form of response. All he asked was :

"Better?"

**To Be Continued...**

I would have continued this instead of making it a two chapter, but I just thought you all deserved some distraction for a minute or two. Happy drooling!


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not a good man Skye."

"I'm no saint either, Turbo."

"No, Skye." Ward shook his head. "There's was nothing that you could have done that can be compared to what I did."

"Why would you a say that?"

"I lied to you. About my brother."

"You were the one who threw your younger brother down the well?"

"No," Ward replied as he took another sip of his drink. "But I was forced to hurt him, by my elder brother."

"That doesn't make you a bad man. You were young. You - "

"When I fifteen, I burnt the family home knowing my elder brother was inside. I wanted him dead."

Skye couldn't form an appropriate reply except to remove the glass from his shaking hands. She took the glass off his grasp and enveloped his hand in both of hers.

"I was sent to Juvenile Hall. My parents' lawyers were coming to press charges against me for arson and attempted murder. My elder brother was petitioning me to be tried as an adult."

"Oh Ward," Skye pulled his hand higher up her lap.

"Coulson came. He offered me a chance to redeem myself. A way out."

"And you took it."

"Yes. It was crazy because I didn't know the man. He only said that the head of the military school I was in was a good friend of his. I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I had less than twenty minutes to decide before the law decides the fate of my future. And I took his offer without any second thought because he made an offer I can't refuse."

"What did AC offer?"

"A promise that he will ensure that my younger brother and sister be safe from the cruel and sadistic clutches of my parents and elder brother."

"Where are your younger brother and sister now? Do you get to see them often?"

"No." Ward replied sadly.

"Why?"

"You know the nature of my job Skye," Ward moved his hand that was in hers so that he could play with her fingers. "I have asked Coulson to not tell me their whereabouts because I do not want to jeopardize them if I am ever questioned."

"You made that sacrifice in order to save them."

"I would do anything to not see them hurt anymore."

"See, you are a good man." Skye squeezed his hand. "You are always putting the lives of others before yours."

"That's what I'm trained to do."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Skye searched his eyes. "Do you seriously think that your training was what made you a selfless and noble person that you are? If Coulson had trained you for that, then tell me why did you wanted to kill your elder brother?"

"Because he was hurting Joey and Marissa. And I just couldn't stand there and do nothing. Especially after I was sent away to a military school. There was no one to help them."

"And when did all these things happened? Was it before your meeting with AC?"

"Yes."

With a tender smile, Skye lifted his hand and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles before telling him what he needed to hear. "Doesn't that tell you something? You were never a bad person to begin with. Only your elder brother drove you to your extreme because he was hurting the ones that you care about. And AC helped you to see who you really are and what you can achieve with the goodness in you.

"Plus having a protege to share his taste in clothes." Skye added with a smirk which gained a chuckle from Ward.

"But I have also killed - "

"I know, I know. They were high risk targets. Terrible people who were trying to murder nice people. And you puked after that because it didn't make you fee good."

"I didn't puke," Ward told her but added, "Ok. One time."

"Could you say that one more time? Because I just have to have it on record," Skye said as she fumbled for her phone.

"Not funny Rookie," Ward warned and snatched her phone out of her hands.

"Hey!" Skye leaned to retrieve the gadget but he slipped it under the cushion behind him.

"You'll get it back after I tell you something else." He told her in a serious tone suddenly. "And I need you to listen to what I have to say."

"Oh-oh. I don't like the sound to that."

"I know. But I need you to understand what I have to do and why I need to tell you this." Ward sat up and pulled her closer to his side. "Ok?"

Skye nodded when he squeezed her hand for a response.

"I saw something in us."

"Us? That's a strong word."

"I know. Especially me being your SO, it should have prevented me from showing you just how much you mean to me. I not only want to protect you Skye, I want something more with you. Something that I never had. Coulson made me realised that when he died.

"He told me once that if anything ever happens to him, I'm to tell Audrey that he loves her and sorry for not having the courage to tell her before. When he died, I realised that I never even thanked Coulson for all that he had done for me.

"For the second time in my life, I was given a second chance to make things right. First, when Coulson rescued me from Juvenile Hall. And second, when he came back from the dead.

"What I am saying is Skye, I don't want to jinx the third time. I need to tell the person that I love, how I feel about her. I need to tell her how much she means to me and how hurt she is going to be if I don't tell her what I need to do. Even when what I have to tell her is highly classified and my life will be at risk. Not mentioning how unprofessional I'll be for a Super Spy.

"But I promised myself that if something goes wrong and if I don't make it, at least I have done something for myself. For once, not for anyone but for me."

Skye moved close to him and took his hand in hers. "Tell me."

"I love you," Ward turned his head to look into her eyes. "I love you, Skye."

Skye was shocked to hear his words.

"I know and I understand if you don't feel the same way. I mean, you might just see me as just a friend. Your wanting to just talk says as much. You saying 'us' is strong word, clued me on how you feel. After what you had with that M - "

Ward's further words were swallowed when Skye pulled his head down and kissed him to silence. It caught him off guard as she did the first time when she kissed in that Utility Closet. But this time, there was more than just an urgent kiss. She sent him a subtle message of surrender. Giving him a chance to either pull away or give in to his passion.

The light and seeking touch of the tips of her fingers on the side of his neck made him decide that he wanted more than just an experimental touch from her. He wanted her to plough those fingers into his hair and take what he had always want to give. Ward couldn't help smiling as he reciprocated and deepened her kiss.

Pulling her towards him, he leaned back and arranged her on his chest. Their legs instantly tangled as their hands explored and disheveled each other clothes and hair. Tongues clashed and dueled as moans of pleasure filled the room and mingled with the sounds of the cracking logs from the fireplace, creating a harmony of heat and passion.

The kiss would have led to something more wild and out of control had Ward not had hissed from the pain of her weight on his ribs. Skye quickly scrambled off him. Her hair was a total mess which Ward found extremely sexy and a turnon as a result of his own exploring fingers. Her lips were swollen from their kiss and he was ruthless in giving in to his smirk of male satisfaction.

"Did I hurt you?" Skye asked him breathlessly.

Ward shook his head and pulled her to lie beside him. He kissed her forehead as he tucked her to fit against his firm form.

"I'll live." He joke and received a playful smack on his chest. He caught her hand and placed a kiss on her fingers. "I love you."

"I love you too." Skye whispered.

The smile that Ward rewarded her with was enough to last a lifetime. But Skye recalled his words earlier and it something pulled at her heart. It wasn't a nice feeling.

"Ward?"

"Hmmmm?" He replied as he continued to kiss her fingers one by one.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Ward suddenly closed his eyes and placed her hand over his lips. He took some deep breaths as he continued to hold her hand.

"Is it that bad?" Skye whispered in fear.

"I've been undercover,"he said suddenly. "With Hydra."

"What? Since when? How?" Skye struggled to get up but he held her tight against him. "Who knows?"

"Ever since Coulson's resurrection, there was word that Hydra has been looking for the serum that brought him back. Fury had his suspicion on Garrett and he since I was put under his command after Coulson's death, Fury had me continue to work with Garrett and gained his absolute trust.

"When our team was formed, Fury made sure that I was included and I convinced Garrett that with me in the team, he will get what he wants."

"What if Garrett finds out?" Skye asked after some time.

"That's the risk we have to take." Ward told her softly. "I'm sorry to put you through this, Skye. But I really need you to know. There's just been too many things happening between us, and I don't want any lies to be part of it."

"Is there something else you are not telling me?"

"Just one."

"What?"

"You know the part where I said, I only wanted to have a drink with you? To just talk?"

"Yes."

"Well," Ward shrugged his shoulder and pursed his lips after saying, "I lied."

"What? ! ?" Skye gasped as she pushed him to sit herself up.

"Skye - "

"This coming from a guy who said that he is locked down and boring?" Skye stood by the couch and looked down on him.

"Skye. Listen - "

"You said you needed to put me in little boxes. "

"Compartmentalize."

"Whatever!" Skye walked towards the door. "Was this what you meant when you handed me that drink and said we have to start somewhere?"

"Skye. Please," Ward begged when she stood by the door with her hand on the knob. "Where are you going?"

"To lock the freaking door. Duuh!"

**THE END**

Time to leave you to your imaginations again. Hahah! Thanks for reading!


End file.
